I Will Always Love You
by Vampyre Princess
Summary: He broke up with her. Now, a week later, Usagi found a way to tell Mamoru that he is free to go... This is my first fanfic so please R&R...


**I will always love you**

Usagi was sitting on her usual place, on window in her room looking at moon. Her beautiful blue eyes were all red from the tears that she cried that night.

-Why? Oh God, why? – were the words that she mannaged to cry out.

It was more than week ago since Mamoru broke of with her without any reason. At least he didn't gave her any concrete reason. Usagi barely had strenght to get into bed. Next morning she woke up pretty early, considering it was saturday, day when she usually sleep until noon. She went into her favorite Arcade game studio and caffe with the rest of the girls. She was lucky that on the way she didn't came across her former, present love. When she came in, she went to the Motoki at the bar.

-Hi Motoki, can I get…

-One big chocolate shake, coming. – he ended instead of her.

-You're the best, Mot – but when she said that nickname her eyes filled with tears.

-Hey, hey, Usa, everything is ok. Don't cry you're gonna mess your make-up…

-Which I don't wear! Well, then you are a real beauty Usa. – said Motoki confusingly.

-Yeah, a beauty with a broken heart.

- Don't wory because of that jerk. You see he's not worthy of you.

- Jerk? Aren't we talking here about your best friend? - she asked confused.

-Ex best friend. You know taht I think of you as my younger sister and I don't like when somebody is messong with my family.

-Toki, you're the best. – she said and hugged him. – ah, here comes girls. Thanks Toki, I needed this.

-You're welcome Usa. – he answered her.

Usagi took her shake and went to the girls. The talk that she just had with Motoki cheared her up a little. Ssshe felt a lot stronger and mmmore secure to continue her life without him.

'_Toki is right. That jerk isn't worth of me. I deserve better.'_

_-_ Hey ladies what's up?

-Hey Usa. How are you today? – Minako asked her.

-Great. Day is to beautiful for me to miss it.

-Girl, what happened to you? Where's the nostalgy? – Makoto was looking her confused.

-It dissapeared with my last tear. I mean, he broke of with me. His loss. The life is to short to cry for him anyway.

-Our little Odango Atama has grown up. Oh, I'm so proud. – Rei was joking pretending to cry on Amy's shoulder.

-Whatever, Rei. Ahh the day is to beautiful. What could we do? Girls, give me some suggestion.

-Usagi stop annoy us. We don't know what to do either.

Usagi leaned against her chair, trow her head back, closed her eyes and lost in her thoughts. She tought about a day when Momoru left her, but she decided no matter how painfull that moment was she will never cry again. Also in her mind appeared a music from one famous song. She abruptly opened her eyes and got up from her chair and went to the bar.

-Hey Motoki, I have an idea.

-I'm all ears. Ha ha ha.

-Do you have an equipment for karaoke?

-Of course. But nobody is interested in it.

-Helloooooooo… And would I ask then? Certainly not because of cheese and military music. Besides Rei and Minako would sing to, but they don't know about my idea yet.

-And where did you sudenly get this idea from? Just tell me that.

-I want on a special way tell one idiot that I don't care about him anymore. And you are a perfect help, you're caffee bar that is.

-All right I will help you. Just to see his face when he hears you singing. What song will you sing?

-Come hear. I will whisper it to you. – she said and lean her lips on his ear and said something so quitley that even he barely heard it.

-So Toki, do we have a deal? Of course.

-Boy, what poison can you be. Bittersweet poison.

-Thanks Motoki. So, tonight?

-It's ok tomorow night, at 9 pm. Ok?

-Ok. And then she got back to the girls.

She sat on her place, and Minako started with her angry and jealous questions.

-What did you talk with Motoki about?

-Nothing special. Why?

-Well, it seemed to me that you were hitting on him.

-Hey, hey, Motoki is like an older brother to me and nothing more. Don't worry about love, he's all your's… like I need to date with a best friend of my ex.

-Hm, me and my jealousy again. I'm sorry. I know that you would never do something like that to your friend.

-Don't be so sure about that.

-WHAT?

-I'm just kidding. Girls, I'm leaving you. I have so much things to do. See you here in 8?

-Ok. – the four of them said in the same time.

With that Usagi left and went home. On her way home she stopped in the stationery shop and bought a lot of colored papers for the poster for karaoke. When she got home sh ecalled Motoki.

-Hello? Motoki? It's me, Usagi.

-What's up? Well, I was thinking and I decided to help you a bit.

-Yeah? And how?

-Well I was thinking of doing poster for tomorrow night if you don't mind?

- Not at all. I would be glad. And can you come earlier tomorow to help me and Unazuki?

-No problem. I don't have school tomorrow anyway.

-Great. So we'll see tomorrow?

-Yes.

-Ok. And you practice and sweap them of their feet tomorow.

-Don't doubt about that.

-Well see you tomorow then. Bye.

-Bye.

And the conversation was ended. Usagi started to work on a poster for tomorow's karaoke. She had a picture in her mind. Ttthe picture that she imagined was: two crossed microphones infront of the stand on which are showned words of the songs. Above are words: Karaoke tonight! and under words: You pick the winner! and the prizes fkor the first tree places which she has to arrange with Motoki. And so she begun putting her picture from her mind on the paper. And it came up better than she thought. She went from the desk and came to the shelfand took the discman and the cd ,The greatest love songs". She put the cd in the discmanand played the song number 5. She lied down on the bed and hummed a song until she fell asleep. When she woke up in the morning she felt very wierd. She removed a blanket and found a reason for that. She fell asleep in the jeans and turtle neck.

-Great. Just what I needed. Oh well, I'm going to take a shower. – she said to herself. – And where's Luna? She didn't come back yesterday. I think. I'm going to take shower now. Motoki and Unazuki are waiting for me.

She went to the bathroom and she came out after 10 minutes dressed in a towel. She stood infront of the closet and opened the door. The problem was, what to wear. She took her old jeans that were torn on some places, but that was in fashion now, black turtle neck without sleeves and jacket. She untided her hair from her usual odango style and made a high ponytail. She put a hat on her head and sunglasess. He put in her jacket a mobile phone and her comunicator( if something happens.) and she ot out from her room and went downstairs… she didn't came across anybody in the kitchen so she had a clear passing out of house. When she unlocked the doors and started to open them she remembered that she forgot something.

-The poster! – she screamed silently and run to her room as silently as she could.

When she went out of her room for the second time she slammed the doors. Then she remebered that she is alone in the house and that her parents and Shingo went to visit her aunt. She went out of the house and went through park to the Arcade.

-Hey Toki, Una. I'm here.

-Hey Usa. Let me see the poster. Wow it's great. Una give her tape so she can put it out.

-Ok. Usa the poster is great.

-Thank you guys. Who would ever thought that I can do something like that.

-Oh come on. Tape the poster and then we will go to get an equipment.

-Just a minute. Done. What do you need Toki?

-Help with the equipment. Una you watch the Arcade meanwhile.

-Don't worry. Just go and get that equipment.

Usagi and Motoki went to the basement and started digging through dusty boxes. Usagi was not really sure what is she looking for. She wasn't sure which equipment for the karaoke Motoki has.

-Err… Toki what are we exactly looking for, if I may ask?

-We are looking for a big box on which says karaoke equipment. Inside are laptop, projector, stand with a screen and ttthree michropones.

-Oh, okay. Now at least I know what am I looking for.

-Usa, I forgot to ask about your sudden change of look? You became a bad girl sudenly?

- I never was a good girl actually. There was always a little devil inside me and now he finally get the chance to get out. Hehe.

-Okey, who are you? Where is Usagi? Where is our little Odango Atama?

-Haha, very funny, Toki. Aha, here it is.

-Hey Usa, I found it. Come here to help me.

-No, I will leave you here to struggle with it alone.

-Lets get it out of here. Una we found it. Come here to help.

After a few moments Unazuki came. She put one box infront of the door so they wont close. She run to the Motoki and Usagi and help them to bring box from the basement. After they got it out, Usagi has noticed a pretty big layer of dust on the box.

-Hm, Motoki, when was the last time you used this?

-It was a long time ago.

-I thought so. Ok let's set this thing up. Oh, no… Not him.

- What's wrong Usagi? Oh, I get it. Don't worry. He wont bother you when I'm around.

-He is not a problem. I am. I don't know if I will manage not to cry. That day, that moment… No, the wound is still to fresh. It still hurts too much.

-Usa, what have we said? He isn't worth your tears.

-Yea. Hm… What do you think he will order?

-Judging from expression on his face, a soda. Probably Sprite.

-I'm going to serve him. Watch me.

-Go girl!

Mamoru was sitting on his usual place at the bar. Place that reminded him on her so much. He spent almost a year kidding her at that place. There he asked her for their first date. At that place he introduced her to the world as his girlfriend. No, this place brings too much memories. But he loves it. In fact he adors it. He raised his eyes to see Motoki, but instead of him he saw her.

-Hello Mamoru. What will you drink?

-U-U-Usagi… What are you doing here?

-I'm helping Motoki and Unazuki. Well, what do you want?

-Uh, Sprite please. Right away. – Usagi said and went to the fridge for the bottle.

On the way she glanced at Motoki which raised his both thumbs up.

-Your Sprite. Anything else?

-No, nothing. Ok. If you need something yell because I need to go and help Motoki.

Usagi went from the bar with big smile on her face while Mamoru was shocked. Ttthen he turned back to his Sprite, and Usagi gave Motoki one high five. Motoki then went to the bar like he's going to get himself some water. As soon as he stepped behind the bar, Mamoru started with questions.

-Hey Motoki, what is my girlfriend doing here?

-I'm sorry pal, but she's not your girlfriend for a while now.

-Aha, so it's like that… You obviosly waited for us to break up you can be with her. Isn't that so, my best friend?

-Ok, now you got to far. Usagi and I are just friends. And I think that you know the best that she is like my younger sister… I like her as much as Una, and she is my real sister. And if we are best friends it would never cross my mind to take your girlfriend, even if you broke up. Do you understand?

-Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. But when I saw her so smiled around you, and so indifferent around me, I became jelaous. I'm so sorry.

-I understand you. I would react like that around a girl like Usagi. But, hey, she's a family.

-I'm such a jerk. I have let go of the sweetest, prettiest, most sensitive and the best girl in whole Tokyo. Japan. Maybe even in whole world.

He said that and very painfully hit his head in the bar. Usagi was listening very carefully all that he said. With tears in her eyes she run out of Arcade.

-Mamoru, I'll be right back. Unazuki, take over.

He went after Usagi. He found her crying in the alley near the Arcade.

-Hey, what's wrong?

-Nothing. I'm just touched. That's all. That cute bastard. He knows to hit where it hurts most.

-He was in pain too. Still is… I hope you know that?

-I know. But why did he break up in first place? And why isn't he asking me to be together with him again, if it hurts him so much?

-Hm, maybe he has some good reason. You never know.

-Oooooh, everything comes out eventualy. And he could at least give me a reason. After all we'we been through. I deserve at least that.

-I'm sorry. But I can't help you here.

-I know. You all ready helped me to much, and him too. He will always have you, but he can have me forever… Hm… I got to go. I need to prepare for tonight. And it will be night to remeber. And it can have two endings.

-Which are…

-Either we will be together again or I will eliminate him from my life forever and starting to be indiferent against him. I'll go get my stuff. See you tonight.

-Ok, see you. Will Minako come too?

-Yep. She will be there.

She got upand went to Arcade, took her things, say goodbye to Unazuki, send look to Mamoru full of love, hatred, sorrow and pain. But he just looked away because only look in that big chrystal blue eyes hurted him so much. She went out i went home. Wwwhen she got home, she throw herself on the bed and started crying again.

_'Hey, girl, stop crying. You shed enough tears for him.'_

She got up and went to bathroom to take a shower. Then she repeated the scene infront of closet. What to wear, was a main question. It has to be something seducive. She decided for the short jeans skirt and black top with red rose. In her hair she put few hair pins with roses and one with silver crescent moon. Wrom the jewlery she decided to put only silver chain with big silver crescent moon that Mamoru gave her and two bracelets, one with silver crescent moon and one with rose. She didn't want to put too much make-up, and she was the one that never wears too much make-up. She just put some mascara, eyeliner and her fruitty red, strawberry taste lipstick. She painted her nails black with red ends. She put on her black All stars snickers (she was about to buy a pink one, but she changed her mind and bought black one because they match everything) on her high black stockings that went to their knees. She put her things from the pockets of the jacket to little jeans purse. She took jeans jacket in case it gets cold. Hm… is she all in jeans, or is ti just me? She got out from house and went to Arcade. She came last. Something new? But at least this time she had a good reason. As soon as she got in Makoto waved at her and invited her to come and sit. She turned to Motoki to order a drink.

-Toki, can I have a Sprite for table 5?

-Coming.

-Thanks, you're… Aaahh! – she didn't end sentence because she was going backwards and forgot about the stair and started to fall. But but she never reached the floor, she fell in someones hands. You know whos? Yes that's right. Mamoru saw her falling down, so he rushed to catch her.

-Thanks.

-Always.

-Yeah, right. – she muttered.

-You said something?

-No, nothing. Are you singing tonight?

-Yeah, right. That comes from the only person that knows my singing ability.

-Look, I like the way you sing, but it's your to decide. Girls are waiting for me. See you.

-And? What were you and your Ex-with-who-you-don't-want-to-talk talking about? – Minako asked her.

-I just said thanks for catching me and asked him if he's going to sing?

-Oh, yeah. Did you know about that karaoke thing? There weren't any notice about that yesterday, and todays here's a poster and everything is arranged. – Makoto asked.

-Of course. This karaoke are my idea. I thought about it yesterday. Motoki, unazuki and I decorated all this, and that poster was made by me.

-Well, Odango, you worked hard.

-Rei, don't start. Did you apply for the karaoke?

-You're aksing? Minako and I jumped on Motoki as soon as we saw the poster. And you?

-No, Rei, I didn't. Let me get this straight. I arrange with my best friend karaoke night so I could with my song tell my ex that I don't care about him anymore and at the end I don't sing. It doesn't make any sense.

-Usa, you planned it good.

-Thanks Amy. I'm going to see when is it starting. Rei, if you want I can push you a little earlier. You too Minako.

-Sure! – they said in the same time.

-Ok. I will be the last one.

She came to Motoki and started questioning him about a begining of the karaoke. Surprisingly a lot of people singed for it and Arcade was full of people. She arranged appearence of his friends and her final strike.

-Ey, what do you think about my out-fit?

-Drool…

-Haha. Close your mouth. I'm telling you Minako.

-Well, she wouldn't mind if I drool over my sister.

-Ew, disgusting. I'm going before I throw up.

-I'm not that disgusting?

-No, just your words.

She came back to her tagble and started expecting the moment when the clock on her mobile phone will show 09:00, and she had to wait until then 15 minutes, which past very quickly and the night begun. Rei came to stage and started singing. Soon was Minako's turn, and when she was finished she stayed with Motoki. Amy and Makoto went to dance with some boyfriend and Rei never came back. She also got an offer for dancing. So Usagi was left alone. She was sitting at the table and looking people coming up and down from stage. Sudenlly she felt that somebody is watching her. She turned around and saw Mamoru.

-Can I sit?

-I'm not holding you.

-You look beautiful.

-What is this all about? You dumped me, you remeber?

-I know… And this has nothing to do with the fact that you are my ex or not. I'm speaking to you like to my firend. My best friend.

-Do you think that we can go back to friendship? Mamoru you hurted me too much.

-I know but this is so…

-Mamoru, don't bother. I have to go. It's my turn.

-You are singing too?

-Yes. This was my idea. – she said and went to the stage when Motoki said her name. – And yes, the song is dedicated to you.

On the way to the stage she gave to all girls low five, and she hugged Motoki and said three words.

-Pray for me.

-Hey, I know how much this means to you. You can do it.

She climbed on the stage and took a michrophone. Words showed on the screen but she new them by heart. She started to sing.

If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know,  
I'll think of you  
every step of the way.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

You. My darling you. Mmmm.

Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I am taking with me.  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

While the instrumental was playing she looked around searching for Mamoru. She was curious about his reaction on her choice of the song. But she couldn't see him. Mamoru was leaning on the wall outside of Arcade so nobody could see him crying. The song striked him. His Usako is slowly getting over him. He has to fix that. Instrumental part has finished and Usagi continued to sing.

I hope life treats you kind,  
And I hope you have  
All you've dreamed of.  
and I'm wishing you joy,  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I'm wishing you love.

She stopped there for a few seconds, took a deep breath, altough the tears were falling down her face, she started singing the best she could. In that moment even the coir of angels wouldn't match her. Because she sung full of love. Love that she felt for one man.

And I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...

I, I will always love you, babe...  
Will always love you, babe...

I will always love you...

You...

Darling I love you...

Oooohh...

I'll always ...  
I'll always...  
Love ...  
You...

The croud cheered and clapped. She thanked them, put the michrophone back and get off the stage wiping her tears away. She passed her friend and went outside. She went to the same alley in which she cried earlier that day. She heared someones footsteps.

-You know every diva after her show gets a bunch of bouquets, but all I have to offer is this one single rose which I want you to except.

-Thank you. You didn't have to spend your energy on me.

-Whole life is worth, if it's spend on you.

-Mamoru, I…

-No, don't say a word. Words are unnecessary… All you had to said you sung…

-That… That means… No!

-Usagi, what are you talking about?

-Well, the song… You mean… - she didn't manage to end the sentence because she felt someones lips on hers.

Did she enterpretate his words wrong? But that didn't matter that moment. What mattered that she was in his protective embrace. When they ended kiss Mamoru told his reason for breaking up.

-Wait! Let me see if I understood. You broke up with me because of a dream?

-Yes, I am.

-You are a jerk.

-What?

-Mamo–chan. It's just a dream. You should've told me about it. We would stopped that dream together. Because… When you left me there, on the rain, with no reason, first thing that came to my mind was to jump off the brige, or infront of car, anything just to stop the pain. I didn't want to get up from that place. It's lucky that Makoto and Minako came and took me home.

-Usako, I'm so sorry… You don't know how glad I am that you didn't do anything stupid… I promise, from now on, we will solve every one of my dreams together. I mean, if you wont me back in your life.

-You're asking stupid things, my love. Of course I want you back… - he didn't wait end of the sentence. He put his lips on hers and kissed her again, which she inerupted.

-Lets get inside. It's a little cold here.

-Yes, lets go.

He took her small hand in his and took her inside. When they went in whole crowd was waiting for them, and Motoki said on the michrophone:

-Ladies and gentleman, the man we all waited for has arrived…

-Mamoru and Usagi were confused but then Mamoru remebered.

-I have to tell you something my love.

-You will break up with me through song?

-No, I want to tell you through song how I felt this past weeks without you in my embrace.

-Then, go get them tigre.

He kissed her and went to stage, while Motoki and girls went to Usagi. Usagi didn't paid attention on them. With a smile on her face she watched the man she loved climbing on the stage. The man she loves and he loves her.


End file.
